


Levi's Double D's: Dream(boy) Demon

by TheAdorableShipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Comedy, Curse Breaking, Dating, Demon, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, First Time, Gay Awakening, Human/Monster Romance, Insomnia, Kink, LEWD, M/M, Modern Era, PWP, Passion, Porn, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sleep Paralysis, Slice of Life, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Eren Yeager, a little bit of romance in between or later, lol, porn fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorableShipper/pseuds/TheAdorableShipper
Summary: Introverted, lonely and sexually frustrated Levi Ackerman probably had the most boring life ever. His job was shitty, his love life was shitty, his socialising skills were also ready for the toilet. Never did anything exciting ever happen to him, apart from trouble of course.So he did not expect to get his living daylights pounded out of him by a bulky demon in the middle of his sleep paralysis. Maybe it was all a wet dream, a hallucination!?He could only hope that this steamy hallucination would come back for his ass. And hopefully keep him in his well deserved, exciting trouble.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Levi's Double D's: Dream(boy) Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo lol. A meme about sleep paralysis demons made me do it.
> 
> Enjoy 1K of intro and 4K of unashamed KINK.
> 
> Leave me a comment ya'll sinners.

Levi was a regular man. Nothing special in his own eyes. He had a small, but very pretty two room flat in the less liked part of town (higher crime rates) all to his own.

Lots of people thought he was the prettiest man upon seeing him (usually female strangers from the better parts of town).

Levi begged to differ.

He had a shitty job though, was all that bothered him. His boss was a big fucking moron, payments always came in late, Levi really had to work his skinny ass off, which usually earned him jests like "Watch out pretty boy, that you don't ruin your hair or pull a muscle."

What was wrong with that!? What was everyone's problem with pretending he got EVERYTHING in life because of his looks? He cut his hair himself, no fancy hairdressers every month, he was looking after himself, sometimes worked out, ate healthy usually, had, he himself dared to say, impeccable taste. And usually, he kept his damn distance from people. Annoying, ignorant little fuckers. It was exhausting really, everything Levi ever wanted to do was drink tea on his balcony and read: his favourite activity.

Thankfully his best friend Erwin secured him a job in a better company. Which meant 20 min longer drive there, but he didn't mind. Levi was an insomniac either way. ... Which really confused him, because the only sign of that were two thin lines under his eyes. No prominent, dark eyebags. Just some cute little lines that gave him an even more serious and mature expression. Hange, his second best friend, told him, his resting bitch face, made his look mysterious and unreachable. Which was a pretty attractive feature for people.

Levi did not care.... he had never been in a relationship before... Well, that was a lie. In middle school for less than a month but would you really count that? It was a little stupid. He was surprised he even had friends. According to his calculations he should be the lonliest man on earth, what with how strange and secretive Levi was.

In fact since he never engaged with other people he did not know what his sexuality was. He could be bi, gay, maybe he was even demi! He had slept with women before, but it was boring, nothing special and he quickly grew out of it, which led him to believe he had other issues. Maybe it was because he wasn't romantically interested in anyone like that? The only people he remotely showed interest in were a few guys. But he wouldn't dare talk to them about it, much less sleep with any of them.

In fact, knowing Hange and Erwin might have something going on, he would probably never mention to him that he had a crush on him. But if Erwin knew him good enough he would have suspected. You usually don't think your friends are an option for dating if you're in the friendzone.

Or Levi was just a deeply closeted gay. It wasn't important or something, his life wasn't interesting anyway, despite his therapist telling him to become more confident.

What was there to be confident about? He was always bored, but going out of his comfort zone and spend time with some **people** , those _**morons**_...? Impossible! Gross. He had standards after all. And if that meant beeing a hermit and watching his favourite show 7 hours a day, he would gladly take it.

Well he had ways to spice up his day a bit, some more activities, meet his friends, but otherwise...

The only thing he had to do was to survive two weeks and then his life would be a little more peacefull. (Was that really what he wanted?)

He was leaving his awful job when their replacement was there and that meant the longest two weeks ever. While his job was awful it was probably the only exciting thing that ever happened. But he found it important to differ between types of excitement. Adventures could be both pleasant amd unpleasant and he would rather prefer the former if he could choose.

_**"Crap."**_ , Levi hit his head against the counter by accident.

It was two hours past his regular time, the intern had fucked up something in the production department and the people responsible for him were already long gone. That poor boy was left to his own devices... so was Levi... that was promtly called to fix things he did the rarer.

But _**of course**_ his boss knew Levi was a _multitalent_ , a man for eeeeverything, knew things here and there. So, for no reason at all he was forced to work longer than anyone else frequently, doing the job no one else could do properly. Amazing! And he never got a raise for as long as he worked there.

He was an accountant for god's sake.

So after some more torturous, hungry hours it was over. Levi was barely walking and wanted to sleep, his insomnia had gotten even worse the past days. As if his day hadn't been stressfull enough! His boss decided to burden him every chance he got since he heard about him quitting. As if he was trying to guilt trip about not finishing off his work in there.

Levi passed by two workers of another department, got himself a few cookies from the kitchen and sat down in silence, only audibly sighing, hoping that the sugar would make him feel less like jumping off a bridge after such a shit day. As if he wasn't stressed enough!

It seemed the guys that were busy cleaning up, had no intention of ignoring his pressence at all.

"Oooh, look, lil twink.", one guy grinned smugly at Levi's misery, but it was rather judgemental, for sitting down while they did work.

Levi threw them a shrewd, completely 'done' look.

"Stop complaining, you're bosses favourite."

_'If he would treat me like that, that is. Instead of exploiting and overworking me... I am no teacher's pet._

_Not that they'll start accusing me of sleeping with him for a higher salary...!'_

"Great. Well, until monday then.", Levi said in the most factual, clear and casual voice he could produce, before cleaning his hands and passing them in the most gracefull walk.

"What!? But it's thursday!"

Levi promptly ignored that, leaving quickly, ignoring the enraged, questioning cries behind him.

With such a bad neighborhood he had, he wondered how no one had tried to stab him to death in an abandoned alley yet (or at work).

He picked up some chinese on the way home and after slurping those noodles down fast, he stumbled into the shower. Almost killing himself by accidentally slipping in the bathroom, Levi decided not to do more today. He was glad his arm was strong enough to grab the ledge of the bathtub and keep his body upright enough not to hit his head.

Well he probably would have survived that but since there was a slim chance that he would have died, when would anyone find him???

 _ **'Twink, tch.**_ _I could knock out both of you at the same time. I work a lot more than you.'_

After washing away all the actual and methaphorical dirt from today he just fell into his bed like a stone. Too exhausted to move, only half his left leg, his side and shoulder were covered, soft fabric feeling relaxing against his skin.

Sleep slowly crept up, but it was all one big illusion, like always, a little tease for the overstrained mind. Because he was only dozing slightly, subconsciousness awakening when his body suddenly became limp, lifeless and a weird tension build up in the air. Levi opened his eyes, staring only in one direction, unable to move. His body wasn't there anymore, gone, turned off. Why could he never doze off if his life was so boring!? There was nothing to think about or keep him occupied.

It wasn't enough that he was an insomniac, but today sleep paralysis graced him again.

He couldn't feel the slight gentle breeze from the window anymore, but the shadows around his room only grew thicker. Soon the room was enveloped by reddish, dim light, giving the room something mysterious.

Levi sighed, trying to close his eyes, but he couldn't really drop off and he began to hear sounds, rustling, moving.

It was subtle, barely there.

And there were those shadows he kept seeing and that low rumble of a whisper that was usually so soothing.

Now it sounded slightly agitated.

Aahhh, and there was the familiar shadow figure right before him. He had seen it so often now, he was already used to that, nothing new. So when his sleep paralysis demon edged closer and made his way to the bed his pulse did not go higher.

Levi saw some lights softly flicker and then noticed that something was different. The shadow had more shape suddenly. He thought nothing of it until it was close enough for him to make out more, the soft light suddenly illuminating a purple-reddish male chest. Levi's eyes opened wide and he watched, when he saw the prettiest, most handsome body in his life. He was big, slightly bulky, sculpted. Curves like from an adonis, sculpted out of clay. It even had some white or grey-ish scars on it. Levi licked his lips, watching this six packed illusion get closer to him. Oh, this was amazing, he couldn't look away.

He looked up into his face finally and froze up slightly... Indeed, the man had blackness instead of eyes, his orbs devoid of sunlight, warped horns on his head, peaking out from his head, jaw level dark hair, that was a mix of straight and fluffy. Despite the obvious inhuman creepy vibes, it's face did not look unfriendly. No, on the contrary, he looked very smug and even a little seductive, and in secret, the expression looked very youthfull.

Now it solely felt like some sort of dream and Levi HOPED his alarm wouldn't ring any minute.

He watched with bated breath as the creature glid onto the bed, feeling strangely realistic as it's weight pushed into the sheets, making the bed creak, straddling Levi without touching him, muscly thighs giving stability.

So far, what he could make out was that it was only wearing a cloth down there, was at least 6 feet tall and very gorgeous. He caught it smiling sweetly and hungrily at him, as if waiting for his reaction before it started looking at his body.

Levi hoped this would go on the entire night despite beeing a fragment of his imagination, since this was more interesting and diverse than whatever he had seen before.

He had not expected for it to grab his chest though.

There were memories of having felt a heavyness on his chest, weird touches and tugs during sleep paralysis, but never like that! It felt like a real, fleshed out hand which had grabbed him, he could swear he could feel a pulse, and it was nicely warm, with a bit of a chilly sensation. Paired up with the never before seen hallucination this was unexpected. Levi may or may not have seen those horns of his from time to time in the shadows during sleep paralysis, but this was new. So very new....

Those god damn hands were so big and muscly, but very tender as they glid among his chest, down, feeling up his muscles, his soft skin, running down to his stomach, cupping his waist at once.

Levi exhaled shakingly, feeling tingles all over his frozen body and him slowly feeling hotter.

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god... this can't be real... but it can't be sleep paralysis either.... Is there a real demon in my bedroom? Could it be an incubus?'_

It really did not look like some sort of sex demon, more normal, despite it's beauty... and still...

The blackhaired never had felt so attracted to someone in his life. ( _Or something_ ).

How strange all of this was and Levi couldn't move. Couldn't move when it pushed the sheets away. Couldn't move when it started carassing his cheeks, looking dreamily in thought, couldn't move when it grabbed his leg to pull him closer, the other hand playing with one of his nipples as it suddenly slowly lunged forward and wrapped it's mouth around his neck.

 _ **"Aaaaaahhhhh....",**_ Levi moaned out, without beeing able to help it, the sudden assault on his body feeling far more overwhelming than he had thought.

He could feel him now, the demons's body against his, so strong and smooth, his mouth kissing and sucking at his gentlest place on his neck and some very quiet, soothing growl comming out of his throat.

This could only be real. Hallucinations weren't that realistic and surely Levi had no memories of beeing trapped by a big man under him.

And despite the fact that he should be deeply disturbed, scared, worried, his mind was pretty blank.

He could only stare, almost a little hypnotised by how it's head moved while working on his neck, his soft hairs tickling him slightly, falling down into it's pretty face and it's skin touching his slightly. Every move sent shivers and sparks through Levi.

There was something else that had found contact with him. But it was so subtle at first and Levi way too distracted to notice. He wasn't sure if it was accidentall, as it moved it's body slightly, but he could feel it's erection rubbing against him.

Oh god, this thing would fuck him.

Soon after, it's hand trailed into his boxers and cupped him entirely, growling in appreciation.

Levi was erect too, rock hard to be precise and the fondling had tooken place for less than 3 minutes. He had been so numb, he hadn't even noticed.

 _ **"Look at you... "**_ , it purred into his ear softly.

His voice was far higher than Levi expected. Still a bit deep and seductive and demon like, but kind of boyish and youthfull, just like his entire flare.

The hand joined another one, grabbing and squeezing his butt cheek, pulling it apart slightly and fondling it, while the other hand started rubbing his member pleasantly.

He was gonna fuck a demon, he was gonna fuck a demon! Unbelievable.

It's mouth and tongue was so hot and so sweet, now fondling the other side of his neck, licking and kissing his jaw, nibbling on him. Did he had to react? Would it be less awkward if he pretended that he wasn't interested?

"Levi....."

_'How does he know my name!? Oh god....'_

The human's body was burning up, hot and so excited, eyelids fluttering and the demon soon took action. Without further ado it pulled Levi's boxers aside, it's arms carassing his legs, his ass, inner thighs, before spreading them far and further up, smiling softly.

And Levi could only look at them, already in position, look right between his legs where he could see a veiny, purple cock awaiting. And he couldn't help but wonder how it tasted like. His V-line was perfect and looked so inviting.

Here he was lying in bed, exhausted, getting molested by a real demon and the only thing he could think about was how it would feel like to suck it's dick.

Priorities.

The creature chuckled cutely, before Levi saw the lewdest expression ever and suddenly two fingers had made it past his lips, delving deep into his mouth.

His muscles immediately relaxed and it was almost as if his fingers were magical because as soon as they were gone out of Levi's wet mouth, his eyes rolled back in his skull and didn't open again. He felt like he was gonna fall asleep, feeling less conscious again. But now, among darkness he could feel the creature rubbing his perineum and other tender spots of his backside with wet, warm and relaxing fingers, all while kissing and licking his thights and all around.

He was moaning more but everything was like hidden by thick fog, his consciousness fading out even more. He could feel more warmth as the demon whispered some ancient sounding words, a faint, interesting sound and then he moaned loudly again as he felt one of his thick fingers slowly pressing in all the way inside. It was kind of lubed and it hurt less and less by the second, making him feel amazing from head to toe.

He had no idea what he was doing to him, but it was wonderful. The demon's magic must have had a calming effect on his body, because his sleep paralysis was slowly ebbing away, the more pleasured he was.

Levi had masturbated anally in the past before but it wasn't as often and now it was driving him crazy each time the demons finger hit home, relentlessly spreading him open, so firm and knowing, it made everything in him quiver in anticipation.

Instead of beeing against it, he loved every second of it. As soon as he could move again, spread his legs further, clenched and relaxed around his finger, all while trying not to pass out and mewling like a kitten, clawing himself into bed.

"What a submissiveeeeee human you are....", the creature giggled deeply, which made the entire bed vibrate, chuckles rumbling through it's chest.

It kept fingering and pleasuring him until after 20 minutes he came hot and heavy all over his stomach and then lewdly licked it off with an unnaturally wide and long tongue.

Levi stared at it wide eyed, the sleeping and dulling magic ebbing off, obviously very interested in the procedure. He was absolutely shaking from pleasure. His insides warm and prickly, endorphines cursing through his body and horny as he had never been before in his life, unspeakably glad about what just happened.

Satisfied, the demon smiled and then leant down over Levi, only a few inches apart.

Levi grabbed it's arms instinctively, but not to stop it from whatever was obviously gonna come next, but to feel skin against skin.

It was positively glowing in the dark and radiating soothing warmth.

Levi was blushing madly, voice as shaky as his legs felt right now. It still felt way too unreal, too amazing to be true.

"W-W-W... wait... what's your name? And why... why me...?"

"It's ē Ren.", the demon softly growled, after regarding him for a second.

Levi furrowed his brows a bit, wondering about everything and nothing. Knowing it's name would somehow make this more personal: "Soooo.... _Eren_?"

" _ **ē**_. _Ren._ "

"I am gonna call you Eren. It sounds sweet.", Levi slipped one of his hands to cup his bulky shoulder in an almost affectionate manner, "But you didn't answer my second question...."

The demon only grinned softly at him and then went to kiss his face more and more again, almost exuberantly, growing in heat.

Levi chuckled almost reflexively, closing his eyes, smiling as he felt more excitement bubbling up. He couldn't exactly tell what the demon was smelling of, but it was pleasant. It was enough distraction that he noticed a bit too late how it started slowly pushing inside his thight little opening.

The demon cupped his hips, carassing and rubbing soothing circles into his abdomen as it gradually pushed in. It kept kissing and carassing him ceaselessly, while in the corner of his eyes something purple was emanating from it's hands.

"Relaaaaax.", it whispered and Levi had to notice, to his own surprise and joy that it did not hurt.

He had no idea if regular anal sex was supposed to be that way, but he was too far gone to care.

Once 'Eren' was in balls deep Levi exhaled a shaky sigh, limping completely as he felt their bodies connected.

It felt so full, filling him out completely, so thick and creamy and pleasant, the pressure making him wanna burst already, pressing every sweet and puffy spot inside of him. A full body shiver ran from down there up to his back, sending more pleasured waves to his groin once again and he exhaled hotly. His muscles were prickling, he felt himself twitching and even shivering against that hot body, nuzzled so deliciously.

_'There is a man inside of me!_

_There is a DEMON inside of me!'_

He felt dizzy, so dizzy, drunk with pleasure, unbelieving that his fantasy got fullfilled.

With the last ounce of willpower he lifted his legs, wrapping them closely around the other creature's back, spreading even more invitingly.

Levi couldn't help grabbing it's butt as well and hid an embarassing squeak last second.

That demon probably had the firmest, roundest, sexiest ass ever. How did Levi deserve that!? Was this some sort of dream, a hallucination?

The creature left him time to adjust, despite everything inside Levi telling him it did not hurt and he wanted to continue. But perhaps he needed the mental break as well as his hands fondled the demon's amazing undulations. This all passed without noticing how hard he already was, his body begging to be taken, pleasured.

It was as if this was everything he had ever wanted, hypnotised by it's charms. He wanted more, so much more. Wanted to get buried in pleasantries, beeing worked thoroughfully so he did the only thing he knew to signal him beeing ready.

He pushed the demon's ass closer down, resulting in a way too high pitched for his liking moan, as Levi felt it's dick slide into him impossibly deeper.

Just a second later and he felt it softly gliding a bit out and in again, neverending, rubbing him deep and the angle in which he was positioned was great as well. He could feel it's entire length with every movement, it's hot breath ghosting over him, warm, strong hands touching, way too passionate. He already felt himself melting, melting away and in a few minutes time he was reduced to a moaning, almost desperate mess.

It suited the demon just fine, appreciatively growling into his ear, before it bit into his neck, holding firm, as if he was his pray, animalistic, possesive.

Levi's head was swirling from all the stimulation, from how the creature pushed him deeper into the matrass each time, feeling it's soft thrusts so hot and sweet.

If someone would have told Levi that he'd find himself moaning under a big man tonight, he'd tell them they are mental.

And perhaps it was only wishfull thinking.

"Ahh...ah, aah! Yes... fuck... ahh..."

Levi tried to clench up, wondering if it would still go in as smoothly, as if by butter and moaned only louder, the stretch made him feel the thrusts with even firmer intensity, harder, unstoppable. Levi gave up and instead decided to relax his muscles down there extremely, like he practised before and found the stud above him happily bucking into him even firmer as he let him in even easier, as if there was no way going around it, he was made to be doing that, beeing fucked by a demon.

Levi blushed like an overripe tomato, fascinated by the sensations he was experiencing, looking towards the ceiling, contemplating the vast universe.

Before he would be completely fucked silly though, he had to know. He had to know why it felt so incredibly good, why this was the best feeling in the world. Why he was so incredibly turned on by some random demon overpowering, dominating and deflowering him in his own bed.

"H-H-How do y-y-ooouhhhhh do tha' 'haaaaaht that it dooo' 'esn't hurt?", he barely breathed out through his arousal.

" _ **I am a demon**_ **.** ", Eren grinned devilishly seductive, nuzzling Levi's warm neck as his hollows eyed him curiously.

Levi felt smug as well, daring to poke further because he could.

"Yeaah, but you aren't a magician not to, nhhh ahhh, not reveal your secrets???"

The blackhaired gasped as he got fucked into even harder and harder, the other somehow trying to shut him up or distract him, but when a hand came to cover and keep his mouth shut it was obvious. If the demon thought it would intimidate him, that wasn't the case really.

Jokes on him, this was Levi's newly discovered kink.

He loved the roughness, the half illusion, half fact that the demon could and would do whatever it wanted to him, not beeing able to object, beeing dominated and even 'tooken advantage of'.

Well it was clear from minute one that despite beeing immobile, Levi was very much looking forward to whatever this demon man entailed. In fact he was even a little sad that he could move again, because that would have made him even more vulnerable and open.

This only further deepened and cemented his predicament. And he loved how this demon spawn pushed their junk together, biting and immobilising him. How one of his hands pushed his ass apart more as he tried to delve in deeper, how he did not left any inch of him untouched, unstimulated. It was devouring him, making his eyes roll back into his skull and mewl out, claw into it's back.

Not because he was struggling or anything, but because he wasn't used to such excruciating, pure pleasure.

And it knew no end, at some point his mouth was finally released since it was getting hard to breathe and keep up, but the pounding continued, continued for over half an hour now and it seemed that it was only just beginning now.

Because hips were pistoning into him faster and less kind than before, pulling the heatened wet cock half out before slamming it back, but pushing a certain spot that had Levi screaming out bloody murder out of sudden.

Was that this one magical spot everyone was talking about, buried inside a man's behind, to be explored and nuzzled into? One he hadn't been brave enough to push, to work really hard. Now he was forced to acknowledge it's existance.

Either god wasn't real, or homosexuality wasn't a sin, since _clearly_ this amazing button inside a man's ass held it's treasures: the fabulous g-spot.

He felt a little sad for females in that moment, it was already hard to come for them, have attentive enough men to finish the job properly and then they didn't even get a g-spot! He could understand why beeing a lesbian was a rather lucrative business.

Levi badly wanted to cum, he felt so so close. But for some reason he couldn't. He wondered if it was due to the demon or because he came not that long ago and it was getting harder. Anyway he was loud and horny, living his best life, having the best sex and the most exciting night ever and he was making sure his attentive companion heard that. With how incredibly lewd, porn-star like, whiny and overstimulated he sounded every idiot would have gotten that Levi was close.

So, instead the ambush on his poor abused prostate ceased and the man went in deep again.

Levi pouted at first, but he understood the gesture. Even more when it was so deep and hard, it hit his insides each time, it's testicals slapping against his exposed little ass.

Eren was gradually going harder and faster, brutally slapping all the way inside in one mighty thrust, making sure Levi couldn't escape, holding him firm.

Oh, but Levi would never want to.

He was holding onto him, hugging him close against his own body until it felt like they were melting onto each other, becomming one, fleetingly rubbing skin on skin, so hot and so hard and so intense.

_**"AAAAHH, AAAHH, AAHH, AAAAAAAHH, Oooooh. FUUUUUCK... Mnhhh, ah, ah, AH, AAAH! SOOO... mnmghhhh! DEEEP. EREEEEN. FUUUUHUUUHUUUUCK... Oooooh. Sooo goood... Aaaaaah! OOOOOHHH, OOOH!"** _

With passing time he began hearing more moans from the creature, and hearing the overly aroused, pleased and deep noises which he had made it emit, filled him with intense satisfaction.

At first it were just short noises, growls, wheezes at times, pants from all the exercise.

Then they became gradually breathier, longer, whines escaping it, howls of drunk pleasure as Levi's burning hot insides were melting his dick off.

They hadn't entirely contemplated how intimate and sweet having sex in missionary was. Despite the desperation, the lewdness and lust, there was also something else in the air, passionate, hot, charming. It made Levi trust him from the start. _Why ever...._

It was slowly getting to full hour when both of them couldn't stand it anymore, clawing into whatever they could reach, trying to stay close together while they both desperately wiggled against each other, the heat in the air making them sweat, the beasts slick chest looked even more appetising, nipples shining in a rosy colour.

Levi was so overstimulated he was crying, happy tears running down his eyes and everything was blurry, his entire body prickling as he mewled in chorus with the creature that was shaking just as much as him, trying to bring them their well deserved high.

Now the creature sounded younger again, more vulnerable, more human as it was reaching it's limit, steadily pumping into Levi and even after the orgasm hit them full force, fucking them through it like they were animals in heat.

Levi was screaming like he was skewered up on a stick, which he, frankly speaking, was.

Eren was moaning loudly as he finally buried himself deep, moving only slightly as he filled his pray up to the brim, making sure to leave a last, warm, creamy impression.

(What would his neighbors say? He could only hope they were glad he had a good shag after so long... Oh god, he hoped they wouldn't beat him up for that if he was entirely honest.)

Filled to the brim, basically about to burst, but nicely stretched out, he laid there, panting with the creature's face hidden in the place where his shoulder and neck met, drinking in his scent and just breathing. Bold hands featherly softly held his waist.

Dizzyness quickly overpowered the man, but there was one thing he finally perceived.

The demon smelled faintly of ash, but more strongly of freshly cut grass and of cinnamon and tea. And this was the most soothing smell to fall asleep, or rather, fall unconscious to.  
  



End file.
